warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiritstar's Destiny
Spiritstar's Destiny for blazey's contest Allegiances Crystalclan leader:DancingStar - brown tom with black spots green eyes a white ring around his eyes a tuft of fur covering his left eye deputy:MoonBeam - gray tabby she cat with neon purple eyes and long whiskers big ears and long legs med cat:MagicFur - sparkling white tom with one orange one blue eye and gray stripe parting his face apprentice:DayPaw warriors:RichPelt - dark blue she cat with smooth silky pelt and a long fluffy tail BambooSpot- greenishgray tom with short tail and white spots paws muzzle ears and tail apprentice:FlightPaw StarryEyes - speckled black shecat with swirls of silver and blue and tinges of purple LightDusk - pale tom with black spots and neon blue eyes WinterFeather - blue she cat with a white tint and fluffy fur and big poofy tail apprentice:SparkPaw SoftFur - soft furred tom with floofly tail and big paws CocoaCoat - cocoa colored she cat with wide amber eyes apprentice:JewelPaw CraneDive - crane colored tom with gray paws apprentices:DayPaw - bright orange solid she cat with neon yellow paws face tail bellychest FlightPaw - gray tom with brown tabby spots SparkPaw- ginger she cat with spiky fur JewelPaw - large pink tom queens:IrisBeam - pinkish grayish with white spots and graying muzzle (mother to AutumnKit BloodKit Goldenkit AhroraKit BaisilKit TomatoKit and SoprahnoKit) Mysticclan leader:RegalStar - tall she cat with regal looking eyes and stern face with blue swirly patterns on her back and haunch apprentice:LeapPaw deputy:StripeCrane - ginger striped tom that is extremely tall med cat:SparkleFeather - sparkling black she cat that has iridecent eyes and twinkling pads warriors:RainbowShine - dazzling red and-blue-gray tom with wide green/yellow eyes PathStep- gray and brown she cat apprentice:HaloPaw GalaxySwirl - mottled black and white and blue gray tom SummerHigh - ginger she cat with red and yellow eyes SunnyDay - bright yellow tom with white patches on his back apprentice:DazzlePaw CreamFly - cream she cat with wings (angelwing's sister) WestNight - black tom with cream spots and white mask LostFrost - white she cat with blue eyes and gray tabby markings apprentices:LeapPaw - red tom with long legs and strong hindquarters HaloPaw - black she cat with blue eyes and gray stripes DazzlePaw- dazzling white and blue she cat with long fur queens:AngelWing - angle lake sikecat that has wings(mother to RiseKit) progloge: the profecy DancingStar awoke in Starclan. Three cats surrounded him as he Looked on with confuson. "Am I ded?" he asked. "No," they told him. "You are in Starclan because we have a very important profeci to give you. Golden spirits will overcome the magic that a crystal cannot. DancingStar frowed. "That doesnt make sens." One of the cats, PreyFlash, turned to look at him. Her starry blue eyes worked Perfectly against her light ginger pelt and lean, Sleek body. "I miss you," she said simply, "But I cannot give you the meaning. You must work it out for yourself." After he disappeared, PreyFlash turned to the others. "That Was a close one," she said. The other two nodded. "He cannot know the meaning of the Prophecy so soon. It would destroy him," aknoleged SkyPride, a blue gray tabby tom. The bulkier tabby tom, StrongPounce, also nodded. "It is not his time to Know of what comes for his dauter." chater one: appretisship "Look at me!" cried SpiritKit, calling out on top of the Boulder. "Im King of the World!" "No, your Queen!" called out SoprahnoKit, an older kit THat today was going to be an aprentis! SpiritKit was sooooo Jelouz! "Shut up!!!!1!!!1!" called SpiritKit's brother, RiceKit. "Your so Bossy!" SophranoKit stuck her tong out. "You cant tell me wat to do. Im older!" "I dont care!" "This is War!" declared SopranHoKit's older brother, ToMat0Kit. "MoonBeam's Kits against IrisBeam's kits! Go!!!!111!!!!1!" I got you Thought SpiritKit as she pounced OnT0 Ahrora KIt but the green brown she cat WShook her off. No! she thought as the se catz put her paw Triumfantlee on her chest. "I win!" annonced AhroraKit. "No i still live!" rePlied Spirt kIT as She fliped herself onto the older Kit. "I win!" she corected "So Im KIng of the W0rlddd!" "Let all Cats old enof to hunt there own prey gahter Here for a clan MEting!!!1!!1!1!!!!" DancingStar cried ot "SoprahnoKit TomatoKit AhroarKit BaisilKit AutumKit and BlodKit come up here!" "From this day on you will 4evr be knwn as SOPRAnoPAW TOMTOPAW BLODPAW BASIKPAW ATUMNPAW AND AHRORAPAW!!!!!1!!!1!" "yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Cried all the clan Cats!" "Ihave also decidd to Make Spritkit and RceKit apprentsssissssssss!!!!! They are now 4ever SpiritPaw and RicePaw!" "Booooooooooooooooooooooo" Booed the clan Cats "Swecw u!" RicePaw stuck out hsi tone! chater two: waririprship lightDusk led jos two apprnteics out to the forst to take at our of te terratiry so they set hoff and the then theye stumbyed aupn a bager!!!!!1111!!!!! "O no !" cryed out SproarnoPaw "What r we gona dooooo>>>>>?????//??" SpritPaw steped forwar and jumped onto the bager and swiped her Claws across its troat~" it was ded~! Yahyyyyyyy!!! Evryon congrachuelated Sprit Paw and she was givn all the prey in the pile and then Dancingstar called her Up. "Thank u for saving our cats and kiling the bager!!!!!" He turned to his cats "woud ui not sagreethat' she wasx a he;roe??" evryone cheeeeeeeeeeered bc they waer so hapiey!!!!!!!! hoorya "fromt tis dawy on you hall be know as SPIRTDESTINY!!!!! you are named for yoaur amazing destiny that you will one Day know Of." Everyone asged as shje spolle tiose words and He qited them down "that destiny is hyoteticl!" he sauid but her desitny will nonteles bne awoesmoem!!!! cqater 3:thews batefelfe spirtiDestiny oloved her laife as a wariior becaus she could bass her litermates around and not do anyowrk yay!!! then her sdad bave her a appretis! gas[p! wowww shw said thansk the apprentics name was dun dun dun . . . DestinyPaw!!!!!!" Ashthey took the toror of the torritory they warerf abumshed by mysticclan and then Destinypaw doed and aoso RicePaw and TomatoPaw died and both Spirt destiny and Sporanonote were very saddened and then spranononote jumped int othe river because she was very sad then all oef her sibvings jujped into the river except for Atumnleaf because he aws smart and did nt9o kill himself. yyayayayay ovf course SpiortDesitny was vey sadd but she like AutmLeaf was Smart and did not follo sproanonNote becaus she fstill had one life to live adnd plust she wantsd toe she her desginy come true thend she told Dancing star tio engage in war agaisnt mistyclClan "tricePaw Tomat9oPw and Desntiypaw mjst bue avenge d she said so letws wage war agaisnt themmmm!!!!!! everyone Agreed and so they wante to war against Mysticclan because tyey coukld Regalstar was suprised but not thorwn off "Attack sghe creicd out " and her warriors went to work. PathStep and her apprentice HaloPaw lanched themselfs at SpiritDestiny but she recognised them as the cats who kiled DestniyPaw! So she cut both of them down in a single swipe. "Hey! You cilled my best friend!!!" scream3ed WestNight and also DazzlePaw abnd RisePaw. "So youi die!" He Dove uhdernearth her belly and scratched at her but she didn't fall Instead she crabbed him by the scruff and tossed him into the distance, where he smakced agaknst a tree trunk and fell. She then lept into the fray and beagan agtttacking as many cats ashe copuld and lkilled them all. Except for that cags that looked dead but weren't. DancingStar called his daughter up again! "Look, " He Said. "She diefeated the Mistycclan cats and saved us all. Unfortunately Our Deputy has died so gess what?" "What?' everyone asked "She's DEPUTY NOW !!!!" Everyone cheered for the new deputy who prouldy flauted herself. chpater 4: THE PROFECY REPRIESE So then SpiritDestiny went to sleep as her first night as deputy and when she woke up, she found MoonBeem and anoher unknon shecat in front of her. "What is it ? she Asked "You do have a great Destiny" said the shecat "One II told your father about." "What Destiny?' asked SpriitDestiny. "A GREAT ONE PAY ATENSHUN!!!!!" SCREAEMD HER MOTHER "Who are you?" Asked Spritdestiny "I['m am Preyfalsh," replied Preyflash. She Dipped her head in introducshun. "We have a prfecy to give you: Golden spirits will overcome the magic that a crystal cannot." Sprit destiny tipped her hed "Does the godlen sprit refier to Me?" "We'll never tell," Replied MoonBeam. BUT I WANNA KNOWWWWWW " sobsded SpritDestiny. She woke up and annucned to her clan: "I have a great destiny that probably means getting rid of Mysticclan !11!1!!!!1!1!11!!!!!!" Everyone cheereed bcecause Mysticcaland wax thier rival! And so they were liek "Lets' got to BATTTTTTTle' But SpiritDestiny being a smart shecat knew they had to prepare hnot every cat in the clan was dead only the majorit y of it. So They decided to wals on ovr and destroy there clan to the piint Of no Return!!! Because they are mercyfull cats! Unforchunatly Mysticclan got word of This and decided "Let's Kill them First beFore then can Killl Us!" wip'